1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a broadside of a funnel mold for the casting of metal, in particular steel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a broadside is known, for example, from published German application DE 198 29 606 A1. The broadside of a mold disclosed therein has on its water side, subsequently called backside, a plurality of groove-like cooling channels which are tapered towards the upper rim because of the funnel-shaped outer surface or pouring side of the casting plate. Next to the cooling channels on the backside of the broadside are recesses which extend each in longitudinal direction of the cooling channels over the entire height of the broadside and which pertain to one cooling channel each. The recesses are backfilled with appropriately dimensioned filler elements. The filler elements project each slightly into the cooling channels and serve thus to define the size of the cross-section of the cooling channels in the broadside. For attachment, the filler elements are inserted in undercuts assigned to the cooling channels. The shaping of the undercuts and the manufacture of the filler elements with a complex profile cross-section suitable for limiting the cross-section of the cooling channels, is constructively rather time-consuming and therefore expensive.